L'Ombre de ton Chat : OS
by ExpeIIiarmus
Summary: Argus Rusard, concierge de Poudlard, songe à prendre sa retraite. Puis, il rencontre une certaine Dolores Ombrage, qui va changer sa vie.


_Bonjour, me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS. A prendre à la rigolade et au 2587885ème degré. J'espère que le concept de ces OS avec des ships randoms, comiques, parodiques vous plaira. Bonne lecture !  
_

 _Les personnages et lieux appratiennent à JK Rowling._

 **L'OMBRE DE TON CHAT**

Une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard commençait. Une énième année à devoir faire la loi pour Argus Rusard. Il était si fatigué, les élèves devenant de plus en plus irrespectueux à ses yeux avec le temps. A moins que ce ne soit la vieillesse qui le guettait. Assis à son bureau miteux, il poussa un long soupir, las. Il pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à prendre sa retraite bien méritée. Il rêvait de finir ses vieux jours en compagnie de sa fidèle Miss Teigne dans une petite maison de campagne au bord d'un lac.

Soudain, un bruit tonitruant retentit non loin de son bureau et le fit sortir de sa petite rêverie. Miss Teigne miaulait. Il se rua hors du bureau et découvrit Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, balançant des encriers sur la pauvre chatte qui les esquivait tant bien que mal. Les murs et escaliers étaient couverts de tâches d'encre.

\- « PEEVES ! » grogna Rusard, la veine sur son front palpitant.

\- « Bonne déduction, rusé Rusard ! » lâcha Peeves en même temps qu'un encrier sur Rusard qui l'esquiva de justesse en se jetant sur le côté.

\- « Maudit Peeves ! Je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant ! »

\- « Tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire ça au bon vieux Peeves ? » demanda l'esprit frappeur mielleusement malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à poindre dans ses grands yeux.

\- « BARON SANGLANT ! BARON SANGLANT ! BAR… YAAAARGH ! »

Peeves venait de balancer un encrier en plein sur la tête du concierge qui se retrouvait englué dans une encre pâteuse et bleue de la tête au pied. L'esprit frappeur s'éloignait dans les airs en ricanant.

\- « DUMBLEDORE EN ENTENDRA PARLER ! » hurla Rusard.

Peeves fit une dernière pirouette dans les airs en jurant et lançant de toutes ses forces les deux derniers encriers en sa possession.

Rusard passa le restant de la journée à nettoyer les dégâts de Peeves et à se laver pour retirer l'encre qui collait sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Il se jura qu'à la fin de cette année scolaire, il prendrait sa retraite, c'en était fini de jouer les boniches de Poudlard. Il eut à peine le temps de finir qu'il du partir rejoindre les professeurs de Poudlard afin de préparer la rentrée des élèves.

Las, il prit pour la énième fois son poste habituel pour accueillir et contrôler les élèves. Tous le détestaient et il le leur rendait bien. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit son pire cauchemar, les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux le regardaient l'œil vif et brillant, un sourire en coin. Ces sales morveux rouquins allaient encore le faire tourner en bourrique toute l'année. D'un côté, Argus se réjouissait car il s'agissait de leur dernière année à Poudlard, cependant il y avait fort à parier que pour cette occasion, ils feraient preuve d'une originalité sans nom.

La rentrée se poursuivit comme à son habitude, la répartition, le repas, le discours de Dumbledore. Rusard n'écoutait pas. Chaque année c'était le même laïus. Il redressa soudainement la tête lorsqu'une voix féminine et doucereuse de petite fille s'adressa aux élèves. Elle appartenait à une petite femme, tout de rose vêtu, un visage de grenouille et avec une petite touffe de cheveux courts et frisés. Alors que la femme parlait, Argus ressentit en lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une intense chaleur saisit tout son être d'un coup. Il buvait les paroles de cette femme. Il se trouva même à applaudir, le sourire aux lèvres lorsque celle-ci retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres professeurs.

Ce soir là, Rusard ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Dans son esprit résonnait encore les paroles de cette femme. Il avait appris qu'elle se nommait Dolores Ombrage et qu'elle travaillait aussi pour le Ministère de la Magie. Elle était la nouvelle enseignante de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il pria pour que la malédiction à ce poste ne s'abatte pas sur la petite femme. Il fallait que dès demain il trouve un moyen de l'approcher.

Il passa la matinée à surveiller les élèves d'un œil et à regarder l'emploi du temps d'Ombrage de l'autre. Il était fatigué mais l'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir parler à cette femme était encore plus importante. Il vit qu'elle finissait la matinée par un cours aux 7ème année dont faisaient parti les frères Weasley. Il avait bon espoir que ces derniers fassent une farce à ce toute nouveau professeur. Il souriait.

Il se dirigea, comme par hasard, prêt de la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, son précieux balai en main. Il avait chargé Miss Teigne de surveiller les autres étages. Le cours commença et la voix du professeur Ombrage s'échappait par la porte comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du vieux Cracmol. Le cours avançait, doucement et à quelques minutes de la fin, une explosion eut lieu dans la pièce, arrachant un hurlement à Dolores. Ni une ni deux, Rusard enfourcha son balai tel un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, bien que son balai fût un modèle Moldu. Il poussa la porte, serpillère à la main et hurla :

\- « Que personne ne bouge ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Puis, il revint les pieds sur Terre et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune fumée, personne à terre, rien. Tous les élèves le regardaient mi surpris mi moqueurs. Quant à Ombrage, elle fronçait les sourcils et sa bouche formait un rictus mauvais.

\- « Ce serait plutôt à moi, monsieur… le… concierge, qui devrais vous demander ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Je… J'ai entendu une explosion… Un cri… Je croyais que… » tentait d'articuler Rusard dont le teint était livide. Il brandissait toujours sa serpillère dans une main et tenait avec l'autre le balai qu'il avait glissé entre ses jambes.

\- « Figurez-vous, mon cher, qu'un élève a voulu faire usage de la magie pendant mon cours, chose proscrite par mes soins, et que je me suis sentie dans l'obligation de répliquer. »

Rusard remarqua alors Lee Jordan, grand complice des jumeaux Weasley, à terre. Il avait été renversé de sa chaise. Malgré ceci, il souriait et les jumeaux Weasley lui lancèrent un clin d'œil. Puis, le regard du vieux concierge se dirigea vers un tout petit objet en forme de trompette qui marchait et s'approchait du professeur Ombrage. Sans même réfléchir, Rusard se jeta entre les tables et donna un coup de serpillère à l'objet trompette qui valsa contre un mur, rebondit et tomba directement entre les pieds de Dolores. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la trompette lâcha un bruit de pet et explosa, déversant une odeur nauséabonde d'œuf pourri et une fumée verdâtre. Le professeur Ombrage poussa un cri aigu dans la confusion et les élèves quittèrent la salle en courant et rigolant.

La fumée se dissipa. Rusard était allongé par terre aux pieds du professeur dont le bas du tailleur rose était roussi et kaki. Elle regarda l'homme à ses pieds l'air sévère. En elle-même, elle trouvait cela plutôt plaisant de voir un homme dans cette position de dominé.

\- « J'exige des explications. » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage, les poings serrés.

Rusard restait bouche bée, cloué au sol. Il ne savait que dire, il ne faisait que bredouiller. Il tenta de se redresser mais un pied boudiné dans une chaussure à talon aiguille s'abattit sur son épaule et le remit à terre.

\- « J'ai dit : j'exige des explications ! Quelle est cette mascarade ? Avez-vous tenté de m'humilier ? »

\- « N…Non…Non. Jamais. Je… Ce sont les… euh… » Rusard commençait à rosir.

\- « Continuez. Les ? Les quoi ? »

Rusard ne répondit rien.

\- « Par la baguette de Cornelius, allez-vous daigner répondre à Dolores Jane Ombrage ? »

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui perturbait le concierge à ses pieds. En mettant son pied sur son épaule, Rusard avait dorénavant une vue plongeante sur les dessous de la petite femme. Ils se regardèrent et rougirent tous les deux. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que son tailleur qui avait roussi. Elle retira rapidement son pied et il se releva précipitamment.

\- « Il ne s'est rien passé. » dit-elle en un souffle rapide et excédé.

Elle partit d'un pas vif en direction de son bureau. Rusard resta muet, sans bouger, debout, les bras ballants.

Cette nuit encore, il ne dormit pas. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se revoyait au sol, fixant les dessous du professeur Ombrage. Il rougissait rien qu'à cette pensée. Le lendemain, il tenta de rester discret. Il croisa plusieurs fois la femme d'âge mûr mais elle tourna la tête dédaigneusement à chaque fois. A son plus grand regret, Ombrage ne fit aucune preuve de pitié envers Rusard les jours suivants. Elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, ne lui accordait aucun regard. Et cela le rendait fou.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà depuis l'incident et il désespérait à l'idée de pouvoir se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, son salut vint deux semaines plus tard. On lui demanda s'il pouvait passer nettoyer la chambre de Dolores Ombrage après que Peeves eut décidé de brûler ses draps et jeter des encriers sur ses affaires.

Il était 21 heure lorsque Rusard frappa à la porte de Dolores. Aucune réponse. Il tapa de nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il n'y avait personne. Il observa la pièce autour de lui qui était somme toute assez différente des autres. Il s'était occupé de ces prédécesseurs professeurs de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal. Chacun avait eu sa touche personnelle. Pour Ombrage, il s'agissait d'une pièce entièrement rose ornée de fanfreluches, de nœuds, d'assiettes avec des chatons et de napperons. Il commençait à retirer les draps lorsque, soudainement, Dolores apparut dans la pièce. Tous les deux sursautèrent. Elle venait de sortir de la douche à en juger par sa peau qui semblait encore humide. Elle portait une nuisette de satin rose faisant ressortir le moindre détail de ses formes généreuses. A en juger par ceci, il semblerait que le professeur ait un peu froid. Elle se dépêcha de s'emmitoufler dans une robe de chambre assez épaisse.

\- « Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tard. Dépêchez-vous. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui fallut une heure entière pour tout nettoyer. Pour quelqu'un de pressé, Ombrage lui avait fait récurer le moindre coin et épousseter même le plus petit des napperons. Epuisé, il s'endormit rapidement. Cette nuit là, il eut d'étranges rêves dans lesquels il revoyait Dolores en nuisette, minaudant son prénom « Argus, Argus, je vous attendais. Venez donc m'aider à retirer ce vêtement trop encombrant » et elle se retrouvait nue devant ses yeux ébahis. Il rêva de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer faire. A son réveil, il transpirait et il sentait une douleur à son entrejambe.

A son grand bonheur, Peeves continua à faire régulièrement des attaques dans la chambre d'Ombrage. De ce fait, il se retrouvait assez fréquemment en sa présence. Elle restait toujours autoritaire avec lui, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait les femmes de poigne. Cependant, un soir de novembre, elle sembla d'humeur plus loquasse. Elle revenait d'une retenue infligée au jeune Potter :

\- « Ah les châtiments corporels ne devraient pas avoir été supprimés. Croyez moi, si Cornelius, hmm… si Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, le pouvait, il les rétablirait ! »

\- « Je suis de votre avis, professeur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi… Dumbledore est bien trop clément avec ces fichus élèves. »

\- « Vraiment ? Vous êtes pour les punitions corporelles ? »

\- « Bien évidemment, il n'y a que ça qui marche pour les calmer. Regardez, je garde toujours de menottes dans mon bureau dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir suspendre de nouveau un élève. »

\- « Des menottes… Intéressant. Puis-je vous confesser quelque chose, mon cher ami ? » minauda Dolores.

\- « Oui, oui. »

\- « Mon rôle de Grande Inquisitrice m'autorise, disons, certaines choses vis-à-vis des punitions infligées aux élèves. Mais, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie n'attend qu'une petite erreur de Dumbledore, et elle ne tardera pas, afin de me nommer directrice de Poudlard. Ce qui signifierait… »

\- « Le retour aux punitions plus douloureuses ! » exulta Rusard.

\- « Exactement. » ricana Ombrage.

Rusard la fixait sans siller. Elle dégageait quelque chose à ses yeux. Elle parlait de torture et de châtiments corporels avec tellement de conviction, de passion malsaine. Ils partageaient au moins un centre d'intérêt. Il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi le fixait. Elle semblait plus détendue que d'habitude, presque amicale. Ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre. Rusard déglutit. Un bruit soudain se fit entendre au loin, suivi de la voix de Peeves.

\- « Euh… Je crois que le devoir m'attend. Je reviendrais finir de nettoyer ici demain. » marmonna Argus alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'Ombrage.

\- « Oui, allez-y. Et, hmm hmm, au fait, _RECURVITE_. Non, non ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous me remercierez plus tard. »

Rusard, la bouche devenue propre comme s'il venait de se laver les dents, la fixait alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard dédaigneux. Il sortit de la pièce en trottinant, la tête ailleurs. Fichtre, que cette femme était pleine de surprises.

Il se rendit, comme promis, le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Dolores Ombrage. Elle n'était pas là. Il avait étudié son emploi du temps la vieille au soir afin de se rendre dans son antre en son absence. Le but de cette démarche était de pouvoir fouiner un peu dans ses affaires pour découvrir quelques informations sur cette femme pour qui son cœur battait la chamade. Car il est vrai que ses derniers temps, il ne cessait de penser à Dolores, à la fois si douce et si dure. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui et il entreprit donc de fouiller parmi les tiroirs de ses meubles. Il trouva des fiches mentionnant les noms de certains élèves potentiellement problématiques comme Potter, sans doute à cause de son comportement de petit rebelle en pleine crise existentielle. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Des rubans, des dentelles, des napperons en crochet, des plumes… Rien de bien palpitant à se mettre sous la dent. Il ouvrit machinalement un nouveau tiroir contenant… les sous-vêtements d'Ombrage. Rusard rougit comme jamais, il était partagé entre l'envie de tout fermer et celle d'y jeter un œil. Le fantasme l'emporta sur la retenue et il prit une culotte haute de dentelle entre ses mains. La porte claqua juste à ce moment et il s'immobilisa sur place en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Ombrage.

\- « Vous méritez une correction. » marmonna la sorcière tout de rose vêtu, ses yeux ressemblant au regard pénétrant d'un serpent.

\- « Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

\- « A GENOUX ! » hurla-t-elle.

\- « Euh… » bredouilla Rusard en lâchant la culotte à terre.

\- « J'ai dit : à genoux. » lança-t-elle dans un souffle en brandissant sa courte baguette telle un fouet.

\- « Oui euh… madame. » dit-il précipitamment en se mettant à genoux aux pieds d'Ombrage qui le regardait, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage de grenouille.

Elle tourna tout autour de lui en ricanant, se délectant de sa prise. Lui ne bougeait pas. Elle marmonna quelque chose et il vit qu'un fin rayon de lumière avait poussé au bout de sa baguette, comme un fouet.

\- « Maintenant à quatre pattes. »

Argus déglutit et elle répéta son ordre en faisant frémir son fouet au-dessus de son visage. Il aurait pu fuir mais Rusard s'exécuta et obtempéra aux ordres de Dolores. D'un rapide coup de baguette, elle mit l'homme à ses pieds en slip. Elle se positionna près des fesses maigrelettes de Rusard et les fouetta avec habileté. Il poussa un cri.

\- « Cela vous plait, Argus ? » minauda-t-elle, ne laissant aucune place à une réponse négative.

\- « Oui, Dolores. »

\- « Dans ma classe, on lève la main pour participer. De plus, ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom. Cela nous fera une retenue toute la semaine. »

\- « Oui. Maîtresse. »

Elle lui fouetta le postérieur une nouvelle fois, plus violemment cette fois. Il gémit. Elle continua, ricanant à chaque petit cri s'échappant de la bouche de son prisonnier. Elle ne le laissa partir qu'au bout d'une heure.

Rusard était perturbé par ce qui s'était passé, mais il devait admettre que cela lui avait aussi plu. Il avait l'habitude de donner des ordres aux élèves, de représenter une certaine autorité mais il avait trouvé bien plus fort que lui. Diantre, que cette femme lui plaisait et le surprenait. Il décida que lui, Argus Rusard, la surprendrait encore plus. Il attendit que la nuit tombe et pénétra dans la chambre de Dolores Ombrage. Arrivé devant la porte, il fut surpris de voir un mince filet de lumière. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- « Je vous attendais, Argus. Entrez. » lui lança Ombrage vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements étriqués laissant échapper ses rondeurs de part et d'autre.

Il ne put résister un instant de plus et se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa goulument sur la bouche. Elle le repoussa contre le mur. Sa baguette se transforma une nouvelle fois en fouet. Elle le brandit mais il l'esquiva. Il avait décidé de lui rendre la tâche plus rude.

\- « Oh, oh, oh revenez ici petit coquin. »

Il se jeta sur le lit et elle se jeta sur lui à son tour, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle lui donna une claque, il en fit de même. Elle parut choquée et excitée l'espace d'un instant.

\- « Bien, bien, si c'est comme ça que vous souhaitez jouer. »

Elle déshabilla le concierge d'un coup de baguette et d'un mouvement vif et rapide, le filet lumineux ressemblant à un fouet s'enroula autour des poignets de Rusard. Elle contempla un moment sa proie.

\- « Voyons voir si vous allez survivre à cette nuit. » lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Elle se déshabilla lentement, toujours en fixant sa victime. Mille et une choses traversaient l'esprit de Rusard : était-elle un vampire ? Une sorte de harpie ? Ou une créature hybride inventée par Hagrid ? Sa réflexion fut vite coupée lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle commença à le griffer en le chevauchant et hurla :

\- « Plus vite, vil centaure, si vous ne voulez pas subir la colère de Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice et maîtresse de Cornelius Fudge ! »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Rusard était persuadé d'avoir rêvé cette nuit. Mais son corps douloureux le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il était couvert de griffures, de bleus. Il espérait que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Miss Teigne lui lança un regard dédaigneux comme si elle le jugeait. Il se sentit coupable et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire. Il était profondément troublé par cette nuit, partagé entre un sentiment de honte et d'excitation. Après tout, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir de toute sa vie. Et puis, il ressentait une attirance si forte et inexplicable pour cette femme en rose, même Madame Pince ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet. Peut-être aussi parce que la vieille bibliothécaire avait toujours repoussé ses avances. Bon, il est vrai qu'Ombrage ne les avait pas non plus acceptées, mais il se pensait sur la bonne voie pour conquérir le cœur de sa bien aimée.

Les jours passèrent, il s'était retrouvé avec Dolores un bon nombre de fois, se faisant dominé, fouetté dans les positions les plus bizarres possibles. Une fois, elle le somma même de la conduire dans son bureau afin de tester les vieilles menottes rouillés qui servaient autrefois à accrocher de vils garnements. Bien qu'il prenne plaisir à cette relation de domination, Rusard commençait à se lasser d'être constamment rabaissé par la femme dont il était petit à petit tombé amoureux. Elle le prenait de haut, ne s'intéressait aucunement à lui. De plus, elle passait son temps à le comparer au Ministre de la Magie auquel elle semblait vouer un culte, Cornelius Fudge. Il commençait à désespérer qu'un jour elle tombe amoureuse de lui à son tour. Non, à l'évidence cette femme était sans cœur et n'aimait que sa petite personne, Cornelius Fudge, le pouvoir, la violence et la domination.

Au début du mois de décembre, un évènement vint bouleverser la vie de Rusard. Alors qu'il poursuivait les jumeaux Weasley, ceux-ci firent tomber une petite bouteille. S'arrêtant pour la ramasser et subtiliser ce produit certainement illégal. De retour dans son bureau, il le regarda machinalement pour l'étudier. La petite bouteille avait une forme de cœur et était pleine d'un liquide rosâtre faisant de petites bulles à sa surface. Sur l'étiquette, il était inscrit « Philtre d'amour ». Il le reposa sur son bureau comme si de rien était. Et soudain, l'illumination ! Il allait en faire consommer à Dolores Ombrage, c'est décidé, elle tomberait amoureuse de lui.

Le lendemain soir, il se rendit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude dans la chambre d'Ombrage. Elle était absente, à son grand soulagement. Il décida de lui préparer un thé assez fort, agrémenté d'un peu de Philtre d'amour, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt revenir d'une retenue du jeune Potter, toujours et encore en rébellion pour un oui ou pour un non. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, il se prépara à lui-même une tasse de thé malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Dolores fut surprise de le retrouver là :

\- « Et bien, Rusard, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ce soir. »

\- « Je passais par là nettoyer un énième dégât de Peeves. Je me suis dit qu'un petit remontant vous ferez du bien. J'ai appris que le jeune Potter avait encore fait des siennes. »

Elle prit la tasse des mains de Rusard sans le remercier et commença à marcher autour de la pièce en sirotant son eau chaude :

\- « Ne m'en parlez pas. Cet imbécile de Potter. Il nous faut le stopper dans ses délires ! Mais pour le moment, mon poste ne m'autorise pas à agir comme je l'entends. »

\- « Mais avec votre statut de Grande Inquisitrice, je suis persuadé que nous pourrions agir face à Potter et aux autres élèves problématiques. Vous savez, je suis seul face à eux, il faudrait plus de bras. »

\- « Plus de bras ? Comme une brigade pour faire régner l'ordre ? »

\- « Par exemple, peu importe. »

Le visage d'Ombrage changea soudainement, il se décrispa, et elle fixa Rusard, un sourire béat sur son visage de grenouille.

\- « Vous êtes un génie, Argus Rusard. »

Et elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants et humides, sa voix était comme celle d'une petite fille :

\- « Rusard, vaillant guerrier luttant contre la poussière, je vous aime ! »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, il lui rendit son baiser. Ils passèrent ensemble une nuit passionnée, bien loin des fouets, menottes et autres griffures.

Rusard remettait régulièrement du Philtre d'amour dans le thé d'Ombrage. Elle l'écoutait, l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. Ensemble, ils avaient fondé la Brigade Inquisitoriale au sein de Poudlard pour y faire régner l'ordre selon le bon vouloir du Ministère de la Magie. Son travail devenait facilité, ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre vu son âge. Miss Teigne était ravie aussi car Ombrage lui donnait parfois un sucre ou un nœud rose, étant elle-même passionnée par les chats. Grâce à cette brigade, Rusard avait pu récupérer deux nouvelles bouteilles de Philtre d'amour, cela lui garantissait l'amour de Dolores quelques semaines de plus. Malheureusement, la veille des vacances de Noël, Peeves fit exploser des pétards surprises dans son bureau, cassant les bouteilles qui rependirent leur précieux contenu sur le sol en pierre. Il se sentit totalement désemparé et se mit en colère comme jamais face à l'esprit frappeur.

Il passa l'ensemble de ses vacances à Poudlard à chercher de nouveaux Philtres : Zonko venait de fermer, il n'était pas assez habile pour s'orienter vers le marché noir. Il fouilla même la chambre que les jumeaux Weasley partageaient avec Lee Jordan dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Rien. Du moins dans les espaces où il pouvait fouiller. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient protégés leurs artéfacts maléfiques avec des sortilèges. Cependant, étant Cracmol, Rusard ne pouvait malheureusement obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

La rentrée commença et force est de constater qu'Ombrage n'était plus sous le charme de Rusard. Elle le jugeait du regard, son sourire bienheureux et cruel aux lèvres. Il lui fallait à tout prix retrouver des Philtres d'amour. Une seule solution se présentait à lui et elle ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

Il attendit toute la soirée patiemment caché derrière une tapisserie. Il savait qu'ils seraient là à un moment ou un autre. Il avait entendu un élève dire cela à un autre à la pause déjeuner. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'à près d'1 heure du matin un petit rire se fit entendre :

\- « Chut, George, il ne faut pas que cette vieille harpie de Ombrage nous entende sinon on devra encore changer notre programme de vente pour la semaine. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires. »

\- « Tu as raison Freddie, je… PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN ! »

Rusard venait d'apparaitre devant eux en sautant pour les surprendre. Hors, il avait trébuché et avait fini dans les bras de Fred. Il se releva avec la plus grande rapidité que son âge lui autorisait. George commençait déjà à tenter de cacher le maximum de produits qu'il pouvait dans ses poches.

\- « Je viens vous acheter un Philtre d'amour. » marmonna Rusard en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- « C'est une blague ? » demanda Fred, qui ne rigolait pas visiblement.

\- « Non ! »

\- « Si vous voulez on en a de la bonne. » lâcha George en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

\- « Votre prix sera le mien, dépêchez vous ! » lança un Rusard aux joues écarlates.

\- « Donne lui Freddie, c'est cadeau, la maison Weasley vous l'offre. Après toutes ces années, on vous doit bien ça. »

\- « Et nous ne poserons pas de questions. Pour l'instant. »

\- « Merci. » dit Rusard, soulagé.

Les jours passèrent, et Ombrage était retombée sous le charme du concierge. Elle était aimante avec lui et de plus en plus cruelle envers les élèves. Il continuait son petit trafic avec les frères Weasley et comme promis, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Puis, Dolores Ombrage devint Directrice de Poudlard. Le soir de cette fracassante nouvelle, Dolores Ombrage, excitée comme jamais se jeta, visiblement éméchée, sur Rusard qui balayait un couloir.

\- « Oooh Rusard, vous me faites tourner la tête, embrassez moi grand fou. »

\- « Mais… Ma douce… Je travaille… Bon, si vous insistez. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue et, pris dans leur élan, commencèrent à se déshabiller en plein milieu du couloir. Tout se passait bien, l'excitation du moment leur faisait oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Quand soudain :

\- « LES WEASLEY, JORDAN, JE LES AI ! JE LES AI ! VOUS DEUX, BOUGEZ PAS ! »

Un éclair lumineux les éblouit. Ils clignèrent des yeux et virent Peeves qui flottait au-dessus d'eux, le regard et le sourire plus carnassier que jamais. Au bout de 5 secondes, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan apparurent, à bout de souffle et hilares.

\- « Je le savais. Tu me dois un Gallion George. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à la vieille Pince. Merci Peeves ! »

\- « Mais avec plaisir ! » ricana l'esprit frappeur qui dansait dans les airs.

C'est ainsi que la photo d'Ombrage et Rusard, enlacés et en sous-vêtements, se retrouva placardée dans toutes les salles communes de Poudlard. Bizarrement, aucun professeur ne trouva à redire. On vit même le Professeur McGonagall lancer un clin d'œil aux jumeaux Weasley un midi. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait fomenté cet acte envers Ombrage afin de la décrédibiliser. D'autres disaient que le Ministre de la Magie en personne avait répandu la rumeur d'une Ombrage amoureuse et sans doute ensorcelée qu'il fallait démasquer. Certains affirmaient même que Miss Teigne avait alerté Peeves. Nul ne saurait jamais la vérité mais cet acte restera pour la prospérité, tout comme la chanson de Peeves :

 _Rusé Rusard est un Cracmol_

 _Et il a une baguette molle_

 _Pour Ombrage il la dégaine_

 _Mais elle n'en vaut pas la peine_

 _Je les ai vu tous les deux_

 _Depuis j'veux m'crever les yeux_

Et c'est ainsi que l'idylle entre Dolores Ombrage et Argus Rusard prit fin et ils retournèrent chacun vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien était. Ils ne vécurent jamais heureux et n'eurent jamais d'enfants. Et c'est tant mieux.


End file.
